


Of Forts and Fairy Lights

by Jarl_Deathwolf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kitty Love Zine: A Marichat Zine, Marichat, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarl_Deathwolf/pseuds/Jarl_Deathwolf
Summary: Still the aftermath of the reveal, Marinette goes to Alya's house for a sleepover and to clear her head. But this sleepover is about to have an unexpected guest.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 20
Kudos: 307





	Of Forts and Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic was written for the Kitty Love Zine Volume 2. I've been sitting on it for almost a year now and I'm thrilled that I've gotten the go-ahead from the mods to share it with you all! I hope you enjoy!

“Girl, I’ve got so much planned for tonight!”

As Alya began excitedly listing off all the sleepover games, Marinette let her mind wander. 

The last two weeks had been… interesting. She and Adrien were still trying to navigate where they stood with each other now that there were no secrets left between them. This meant that they could barely speak to each other, and merely being in the same room had them blushing. Their best solution so far had been to tiptoe around the subject and avoid each other as much as possible. 

Naturally, Alya had picked up on Marinette’s sudden silence on her crush. But what could she say? That things were a little weird between them now that they knew each other’s secret identities? No. So when Alya asked her what was going on...

Was it any wonder she blurted out that she had a crush on Chat Noir?

Marinette vainly hoped that would be the end of it.

Until she realized that Alya was looking through the window.

“Um, see something interesting out there, Alya?” Marinette pulled the curtain aside, trying to follow Alya’s eyes. She wasn’t familiar with the area Alya lived in, so nothing _looked_ out of the ordinary.

“You bet I do, girl,” Alya said with a predatory grin on her face. Opening the window to step out onto her balcony, she let in a cold breeze that sent a shiver down Marinette’s spine. “Hey! Chat Noir! You got a sec?”

\---------------

The past two weeks had been nerve wracking for Chat Noir.

Between his excitement at learning Ladybug’s identity, and his absolute joy that it was Marinette, he had so many emotions that he was almost nauseous. He’d been pacing in his room enough that _Plagg,_ of all people, suggested that he go out for a run. He eagerly latched onto the idea, and soon found himself leaping from rooftop to rooftop, his mind empty of everything but the path ahead of him.

At least until he stopped to catch his breath, and the thoughts he’d been outrunning caught up with him. Underneath all the jubilation was the nagging worry that everything was going to end in disaster.

He didn’t have long to dwell on it however, when he heard Alya calling out to him.

“Hey! Chat Noir! You got a sec?”

While he loved chatting with people while on patrol, he wasn’t in the mood for entertaining today. Before he could decline, he saw a familiar pair of blue eyes watching him at Alya’s side. Without even thinking he rushed over to Alya’s balcony.

“I suppose I have a few moments to spare for my favorite blogger,” he said. “What do you need, citizen?”

Alya snorted. “Just come in already, it’s cold outside.”

“You don’t need to tell me that,” Chat said with a shiver. He slipped past Alya and into the warmth of her apartment. With his hands on his hips, he let his eyes roam around the cozy looking space.

His heart skipped a beat when he finally got to Marinette, who was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, and pajama pants covered in lime green paw prints. Her face turned red even as a playful grin spread across his face.

He leaned down to her level and spoke in a smug voice, “I didn’t know you were such a big fan, Marinette.”

Their eye contact was broken when Alya shoved a hoodie into his hands. “Here - we’ve got a cozy aesthetic to keep up here and your leather catsuit doesn’t cover it.”

“Hey, that’s mine!” Marinette protested.

“C’mon, girl, it’ll only be for tonight. You don’t want the cat to go cold, do you?”

Marinette huffed, but didn’t argue further. Chat Noir smiled to himself, slipping the hoodie on. After standing awkwardly for a few moments, Alya motioned him onto the couch where he sat a respectful distance from Marinette. 

“So anyway, me and Marinette were going to do some sleepover games.” Alya smirked and raised an eyebrow at Chat Noir. “You in?”

“Sure!” His enthusiasm wavered for a moment. “Um… what sort of games are they? I’ve never done a sleepover before.”

Chat caught a momentary look of sadness on Marinette’s face before Alya gasped, scandalized.

“Well, we’d better stick to the basics then. That’ll make sure you get the premier sleepover experience. And that means we’ll be starting with...” she rubbed her hands together eagerly, “Truth or dare!”

Chat Noir and Marinette scooted closer together under Alya’s maniacal grin. It was going to be a looong night.

\---------

“...And that’s where I’m going to back out,” Marinette said. 

“Aw, come on, it’s only one kiss!” Alya complained, dropping her phone that she had stealthily pulled out. “Look at how disappointed Chat is!”

Marinette faced her partner. Stiff tail, flushed cheeks, panicked eyes - he was looking every bit as flustered as she felt. Disappointed? Maybe, but there was relief there as well. 

“...Somehow, I think he’ll live.” Marinette shook her head and clutched her pillow tight. “So, what’re we doing next?”

“Well, if you don’t want to play any more games, then how about some movies?”

“Sounds good to me. What do you want to watch-” Marinette turned to Chat Noir, realizing how close they’d gotten in trying to get away from Alya. The same thought seemed to have crossed his mind too. They both froze.

“Hold on just a second there,” Alya said, pushing up her glasses. “If we’re going to be doing this the _right_ way, then we need to go all the way.” She got to her feet. “I’m going to go make some snacks. Can you two make a pillow fort while I’m gone?”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I think we can handle that.”

“Great. Don’t have too much fun while I’m gone.” Alya winked at Marinette and ducked out the door as Marinette sent a pillow flying at her.

“So…” Chat said, breaking the ensuing silence. “How do we make a pillow fort?”

“Oh, chaton…” She said softly, patting the spot between his cat ears. “Come on, I’ll teach you.” 

She focused on setting up a makeshift mattress of pillows and blankets on the ground while Chat followed her instructions. Even now and again she’d catch him looking at her out of the corner of her eyes, as if he couldn’t help himself. It was a look she was used to getting from Chat, but never out of her spots. Not until tonight. 

“I think that should do it, right?” Chat admired his handiwork. “Anything else?”

“Take a seat. I’ll just put up some fairy lights to complete the look.” Marinette smiled. “It’ll make everything feel that much cozier.”

“And we’ve got an aesthetic to keep up?” 

“You better believe it, chaton.”

They glanced at each other and fell into a giggling fit. Still smiling, Marinette hung the lights, feeling Chat Noir’s eyes on her the whole time. Their pillow fort complete, she laid next to him, but not nearly as close as she wanted to be. 

“This is nice,” Marinette said.

“Mhm. I just wish we’d gotten to do this more over the years.”

“There were dangers. You know we couldn’t.” She grabbed his hand and squeezed. It was all she could say as an apology. Neither of them had liked the secrecy, but Chat only went along with it for her sake. 

“There was always going to be danger.” He brought her hand up to his lips. “But I’m more than happy we’ll be facing them together going forward.”

Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she watched him press a kiss to the back of her hand, like he’d done so many times before. 

Swallowing heavily, she said, “Y-you know, we never completed Alya’s last dare…”

His forehead scrunched in confusion for a moment before the realization struck. If it weren’t for her nerves she would’ve laughed out loud - he always did wear his emotions on his sleeve. Especially when he was Chat Noir.

“Well… we can’t have people saying the heroes of Paris back down from a challenge, can we?”

Then he was scooting towards her, his face taking up her entire field of view. Their first kiss - the first one that both of them would remember, at least - was soft and tentative, but full of love barely held back. 

Blushing furiously, they pulled back before they slouched against each other and returned to the relative safety of idle conversation. There would be time later to work out their feelings and figure things out. For now, they were content in each other’s company. 

Before long, sleep came for both of them.

\---------

Alya poked her head into the room, smiling to herself when she saw Marinette and Chat Noir sleeping against each other. Reaching inside, she turned out the lights to let them rest in darkness.

She wasn’t sure what exactly had changed between those two, but if he made Marinette happy… who was she to argue?


End file.
